Crystal Eyes and Goblin Pride
by elfgrrl13
Summary: Sarah has written a book of her adventures in the Underground. As a result, Jareth finds himself smitten with a young girl by the name of Moira. Has he finally found a love that will be returned? Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Eyes and Goblin Pride**

"Ohmigosh!" Moira shouted as she glanced around her, "I can't believe that actually worked! I'm so glad I read that book!"

"Who are you and how did you get into my Underground?" a stern voice inquired from behind Moira.

"I'm Moira," she said, turning around and hiding the goblin she'd just caught behind her back, her eyes widened greatly when she saw the owner of the voice, "And you, you're him! Aren't you? You're the goblin king!"

"Yes," Jareth replied, clearly puzzled, "You know of me?" He was immensely captivated by Moira's enthrallment of him.

"Only what Sarah wrote in her book," Moira replied animatedly, "That's why I came here though! To get your side of the story, and maybe a couple of souvenirs." The small goblin behind her back squirmed and thrashed about, trying to get away from her. It gave a small yelp.

"What is that behind your back?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Moira replied. The goblin bit her hand and she screeched as she dropped it. It ran to Jareth and hid behind him.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?" Jareth asked harshly as he stepped toward her placing his hands on his hips and cocking his head to one side.

"It's nothing now," Moira replied cheekily as she stepped forward, placed her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to one side in mock of him. Jareth smiled at her cynicism and began to lead her to his castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how exactly did you come into the Underground?" Jareth asked as they walked to the front gate of the labyrinth.

"I was reading Sarah's book, "Crystal Eyes," for like the hundredth time and wished myself here. Simple as that," Moira replied, "I was fascinated by your part in the story and really sympathized more with you. I wanted to hear how you told the story. And I really wanted to see this place for myself as well." _But especially you, _she thought to herself.

"And is it everything you dreamed?" Jareth asked, stopping in the path. She stopped beside him and their eyes met. He lifted a hand as if to stroke her curly red hair, but stopped short and drew it back without touching her.

"Yes," Moira replied, blushing as she wrenched her stare from his face and began walking again, "All that I'd dreamed and more."

"What exactly do you want to know, Moira?" he asked as they moved on and took a turn through a passage that had seemed to be solid wall seconds before.

"Everything! Everything that happened that day," Moira replied fervently, "I want to hear what you were doing before she called on you, what your exact motives were, how you felt through the entire ordeal! Everything!"

"That's quite a lot," Jareth said as he watched her, locking her gaze as they moved. He drank in the stare of her deep blue eyes.

"Maybe," Moira replied, again gathering all of her strength just to look away. She blushed again when she felt his eyes on her; he never looked away from her eyes, "Could you stop staring at me, please?" Moira asked as she turned her head farther from his gaze, "It's making me a bit uncomfortable."

"Of course," he replied, tearing his eyes away from her face, "Turn here," he said as he touched her shoulder to guide her toward the next corridor of the labyrinth. Moira shuddered under the gentleness of his touch, but moved where he told her.

"So," Moira began, looking up at him, "Will you please tell me? About what happened with Sarah."

"Yes," Jareth replied, "But you'll have to agree not to interrupt me when I tell you about it."

"Okay," she said, "I promise." They stopped in a small garden and sat on a stone bench under a flowering tree.

"Let's see," Jareth started, "How did that day begin?" Jareth puzzled over this for a minute or so, trying to remember how it had all started. He told Moira about watching over Sarah for a very long time before they'd actually met.

"You see, her mother had been a good friend of mine and requested that I be Sarah's guardian if she died. But Sarah's father wouldn't allow it; he didn't want his daughter to grow up in a fairy-tale land. So I watched from afar until she turned seventeen. I watched her grow from a bright-eyed, happy child into a lovely young woman with a mind of her own, still living in her dreams.

She was beautiful, and I loved her very much. I loved her more than I should have. When she called on my goblins to steal her brother, I jumped to do her bidding as I had her entire life. She refused me. She told me she wanted her brother back, so I sent her into the Labyrinth to mull it over. She built me up to be this terrible monster, I complied with her every whim. I gave her the storybook adventure she'd always dreamed of. When it was all over, I asked her to rule with me. She refused me and went back to her world. She'd finally grown up and become too old to believe in fairy-tales."

"So you just gave up?" Moira asked, "So you've been down here for all these years just sulking in your castle and feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Quite frankly," He replied, "Yes, I have."

"God! Why are men so stupid?" Moira yelled to the heavens as she jumped up from the bench.

"You're calling me, the King of the Goblins, stupid?" Jareth asked.

"Duh-YES!" Moira replied, "You could have been out finding someone new, or at the very least tried to win her back!"


End file.
